


I Got You, Babe

by kisahawklin



Series: The Three Body Problem [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Multi, Sex on the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean getting fucked on the hood of the Impala with a glass dildo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You, Babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirob (DestielOfDoom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielOfDoom/gifts).



> This one to Mirob for mentioning it in their comment on _Can't Make Me_. I've been thinking about this particular scene for a long time, so I hope you enjoy it.

Sam's a tease. 

It's not something he thought he'd ever say about himself, but Dean just brings it out in him.

They'd stopped off the highway in Iowa because Dean wanted porn mags, and Cas had walked over to the wall of dildos and looked at every single one. Dean hadn't noticed, stuck in the back issues of Busty Asian Beauties, but Sam had watched Cas, trying to figure out what he'd been looking for. He picked a glass one, weirdly pretty, with a blue spiral worked in through the clear glass. 

Cas insisted Sam and Dean both pick one; Dean turned violent pink and picked the one closest to him before going back to the skin mags. Sam looked over a few more, picking a deep red jelly one that made Cas raise an eyebrow at him. He didn't care – he wanted the glass one, that was the only one that counted.

As soon as they got into the car, Sam took the glass one out of the bag, turning it over in his hands. Dean'd started sweating immediately, so Sam's examination turned decidedly more suggestive. He'd taken it slow – even driving at top speeds, it was a three-hour drive home, and he wanted Dean begging for it before they even hit the state line.

By the time they pull into the garage, Sam can't tell who wants it more, him or Dean. They let Cas out as they drive in so he can close the garage door, and Sam's out of the car before Dean even puts it in park. He stalks around the front of the Impala, kicking Dean's door shut when he tries to open it. Dean's eyes go wide. He stares up at Sam through the window, eyes dilated, and licks his lips. Sam half-smirks, stalking the last few steps to the door and yanking it open, pulling Dean roughly out of the car. 

Dean's ready for him, of course, and subtly works his body around the steering wheel to help Sam haul him out of the car. He goes limp once he clears the door, though, and Sam throws him sideways and bends him over the car's hood. 

"Been thinking about this the whole way home," Sam says, crowding in behind Dean, putting a hand between his shoulder blades, without pressure, to keep him down on Baby's hood, and then fitting himself tight behind Dean's ass.

Dean lets out a whuff of air, and Sam knows without a doubt that he's hard. He snakes his free hand between Dean and the Impala and cups him, smirking when he's right, giving Dean's balls a little squeeze before letting go. Dean moans.

The glass dildo is smooth and solid. Sam's got a hunch that with enough slick, he can use it on Dean without any prep. The glass is unforgiving, so Dean's body will _have_ to give way.

Sam starts on Dean's jeans one-handed, but there's no way that's going to work. He looks for Cas, who's come over to see what's going on, but hasn't got near enough to touch. He'll probably just watch, then. Sam will need to keep an eye on him, but Cas sometimes sits things out, and Sam tries not to take that personally.

Sam needs to free up his other hand, so he says, "Open your mouth, Dean," and Dean shivers. Sam can play Cas's game – he's known how to push that particular button of Dean's since he was a teenager (an accidental discovery, one he doesn't think Dean even realized, so he's always used it sparingly), and while he enjoys pushing Dean's buttons, it's more fun to watch him respond to Cas. Cas doesn't want to play, though, and Sam has a feeling a little dominance display will make this better for Dean.

Sam bends over his brother, covering Dean's entire body with his own, and pushes the glass dildo into Dean's mouth. "That's good, Dean," he says, petting him, long strokes over his shoulders and back. "Get it nice and wet for me." Dean groans and his eyes flutter shut.

He's still going to use lube, but it gives Dean something to concentrate on while he works on Dean's jeans. He kicks Dean's legs together so he can pull them down, and it occurs to him that trapping Dean's legs means Dean won't be able to move as much; Sam will be in control of how much, how fast, everything about how Dean takes the dildo.

He pulls Dean's jeans and shorts down to just under his ass and leaves them there, so Dean can't spread his legs. "Stay," he growls, standing up to get at the lube he put in his jacket pocket. He takes his jacket and flannel shirt off, the t-shirt giving him better freedom of movement. 

"Give it to me," Sam says, reaching out to take the dildo out of Dean's mouth. Dean gives it up freely but follows it with a moan. 

Sam checks in with Cas – he's moved closer, but he's still not looking like he's planning to play – and puts a bit of lube on his fingers, rubbing it around Dean's hole without penetrating him. Dean pushes back, like he wants to get a finger or two in him, but Sam's got other plans. "I said, _stay_ , Dean," he says, and Dean freezes, the muscles in his ass twitching once.

A little lube on the very tip of the dildo is all Sam needs. He pries Dean's cheeks open just enough to set the dildo at his hole, and puts a little pressure on. He knows it's more than Dean's expecting, but he trusts his instincts on this. 

"Fuck," Dean breathes. "Fuck, Sammy."

"Relax, Dean," Sam says, pressing the dildo against Dean's hole with just a little bit of pressure. "Relax. You can do it. You can take this for me."

"Fuck," Dean says again, breathing out hard and long, like he does when he pretends to try meditating with Sam.

"Yes," Sam breathes, keeping the pressure constant, waiting for that moment that Dean's body gives, waiting for it to open up like he know it will. "Give it to me, Dean. Let me have it."

"Sammy," Dean says, continuing to exhale on Sam's name. At the very end, Dean's last exhale of breath, the dildo pushes in the tiniest bit. Sam ups the pressure just a little, seeing if he can follow the relaxation right into Dean's body. Once the head is in, getting the rest in will easy. "Fuck," Dean moans, and Sam puts a hand between his shoulder blades again.

"Relax, Dean," Sam says, and Dean shudders a little, but he does relax, and a second later, the head of the dildo slides in. 

"Fuck," Sam breathes, looking at the glass dildo half in, half out of his brother. It's only got a little bit of slick on it, but it's smooth and cool, and Sam's pretty sure it will slide into Dean easy, just like this.

A hand on his wrist makes him jump, and he turns to see Cas, crowded in close and staring down at the dildo, just as rapt as Sam. His grip on Sam's wrist is light, and his mouth is open just a little. Sam presses the dildo in just a little further, and Dean moans, his body settling like water as gulps in air and exhales it long and slow.

Cas's hand moves with his, and together they push it in all the way, and Sam's ready to come just listening to the desperate noises Dean's making. He's waiting, just a little bit, for Dean's body to adjust.

Cas's hand shifts, leaving Sam's wrist and pressing on Dean's perineum. There are things Cas understands about Dean's body that Sam tends to forget, especially when he gets single-minded about what he wants to do to Dean. Dean moans a little, the sound ending in a hiss that's probably Dean's best attempt at saying Cas's name. He's never seen Dean beyond words – that's his thing, not Dean's – so he shifts his focus outward just a little. He's going to have to pay closer attention if Dean can't speak.

On Dean's next inhale, Sam pulls the dildo most of the way out, leaving just the head inside Dean. There's a noise of protestation, something like resembling a negative, but Sam just waits until Dean starts exhaling again, still slow and steady. He pushes the dildo in, smiling Cheshire-cat style as Dean's smooth exhale hitches, and he hums out a "mmm" sound that Sam knows as shorthand for his own name when Dean's circuits are blown.

After two strokes, Dean's body is primed, the dildo sliding in and out smoothly, and Sam knows it won't be long before Dean's ready to come. He shifts his weight, getting ready to reach around and give Dean a hand, but Cas pushes his whole body into Sam's, knocking him off-balance. "No," Cas says. "He can come like this."

Dean moans, whether affirmative or negative, Sam can't tell, but he thinks maybe Cas is right, if they push all of Dean's buttons at once. He pulls the dildo all the way out, setting the head at Dean's hole so he can watch it stretch around the glass. "C'mon Dean," Sam encourages, and Dean shudders as he takes in a breath, relaxing as he blows it out and takes the dildo's head in. 

"Good," Sam says, pulling it back out. "Do it again. Stretch for me."

The sound Dean makes is nearly a whine, but he takes another, shorter, shuddering breath and exhales and relaxes, moaning as the head slides in easier. 

Sam pulls it out again.

"Again," Sam says, his voice hard, "and then I'll let you have it all."

Dean moans, inhaling steadily, a huge breath that lifts his shoulders off the Impala. He exhales, relaxing so easily that Sam can push in easy peasy, and he keeps going, steady, until the dildo is buried inside Dean. Cas is still pressing on Dean's perineum, but he brings his other hand up to Sam's wrist and pulls the dildo out just a little, maybe half an inch. 

Dean twitches a little, and Sam blinks. That must be his prostate. He presses the dildo back in, and Cas pulls it out that half-inch again. Dean's breath goes erratic, and Sam's own is a little spiky, his heart in his throat as he waits for it to catch, for everything to build to the place where Dean comes. "Come on, Dean," he encourages, watching their combined hands unravel Dean.

It's going to take something extra, though, so Sam takes the hand that'd been spreading Dean open so they can see and moves it to between Dean's shoulder blades, pressing him down onto Baby's hood. "Come for us, Dean," he says, low and urgent, and Dean follows orders like he always does, his back arching against Sam's hand for long moments. Sam accepts the pressure, letting his touch ground Dean, and following his body back down as it settles, heavy, onto the Impala's hood.

Dean tends to black out when things are too much, so Sam's not too worried when he sees Dean's eyes closed and his cheek resting on the Impala. He might just be resting, or he might be passed out, but Baby's got his weight, so he's okay.

Sam's turned on six ways from Sunday, though, and he really, _really_ needs to take care of things, and quickly, so he can take care of Dean. 

"Sam," Cas says, and Sam looks up just in time to catch Cas as he hurls himself at Sam. He knocks Sam back a foot or so, and then Cas maneuvers him surprisingly deftly so his ass is against the Impala and Dean's at his side. 

Cas climbs him like a tree, arms and legs wrapped around him, and starts rubbing off against him for the world record. 

Cas took to frottage like a champ after they introduced him to it, and turns out he likes it best in clothes. Which is great for him – another few strokes and he'll be coming too – but doesn't do Sam any favors, since the friction isn't doing anything more than riling him up further, and he's not going to come without –

And there it is. Cas comes, and Sam throws his arms around Cas because Cas just goes limp when he comes and would've crashed to the floor. Sam gently bends down, setting Cas on the floor, leaning sideways on the Impala for support, and wonders what the fuck to do with himself. He can't leave these two here like this to go take his time in the shower like he wants to.

He takes down his jeans and gets himself in hand, closing his eyes and concentrating on the look of that glass dildo, how it'd made Dean stretch around it, how it implacably forced Dean to accommodate it, how Dean had reacted when Sam had kept it right at his hole, pulling the head back out as soon as Dean relaxed enough to get it in, and fuck, Sam's been trying to figure Dean out for a while, but that was the first time he realized that the very first stretch is something that definitely gets Dean off, and fuck, he's going to use that forever.

"Sammy," Dean mumbles, and Sam opens his eyes to see Dean, eyes open but still a little glassy. His mouth is slack, and that's the thing that pushes Sam over the edge, thinking of using Dean's mouth like he's just used Dean's hole, and fuck, yes, thank you jesus or surprise genetics or whatever for Dean's ridiculously full lips. 

Sam crashes backwards onto Baby, prompting an annoyed-sounding noise out of Dean, but Sam just meets his eyes and grins. He'll happily help Dean pound out any dents in the hood – it is so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So when I tried to come up with titles for this, the only Baby thing I could think of was the Britney Spears song the entire Walgreens seemed to be bopping to/singing along with the last time I was in there. When I googled Baby, Justin Bieber came up. I finally remembered Styx's Babe, and that brought me to Sonny and Cher. Well, it's the best I could do on short notice.


End file.
